Just Another Love Story
by kimchi121
Summary: Karkat Vantas just takes a normal trip to the mall. He didn't expect to find anything really. Just buy a few things, maybe even get a job...Or several...considering his temper and choice words. But on that one trip he'll find a guy who he just can't stop thinking about. GamKar, CronusxKankri, other pairings? Rated T for reasons. Yaoi, don't like don't read. R&R Humanstuck Hiatus?


**A/N: **Yoooooo...First homestuck fanfic...I'm sorry if the characters are super OOC. Anyways I may not be able to update several of my stories which includes this one because of reasons. Like computer troubles and such. Also sorry again. So I hope you like it and review. Should I continue?

**Disclaimer** Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie...and I am Homestuck trash.

* * *

It's been such a long arse time since I've been to the mall. Like seriously, they already have a place where they sell bubble tea! I mean really after not going to the mall for two months. 2 freaking months. My stupid brother Kankri had to take me because he didn't trust me alone. Crab dad was off on a business trip to god knows where and mom was at grandma's house or something.

"Really Karkat? You should enjoy your time here. When was the last time you got to enjoy the outside?"

"For fugs sake Kankri. 1. We are inside a gog damn building. 2) You dragged me here for no fugging reason." I huffed. "Besides you wouldn't trust me to take care of myself. I'm not a baby anymore." I crossed my arms across my chest staring, more like glaring at him. "And another thing you just needed an excuse to see that Ampora guy...what was his name again..? Oh Chromus or something?" I could see his cheeks heating up.

"His name is Cronus. I am just meeting with him as friends. He may be quite the stud as you may call him. He is rather charming...Well I didn't come here to to talk about him, besides your control over swearing has improved greatly. Less triggering to many people, which I must praise you for. Mother and father would be pleased to hear it. Also I do hope you enjoy your time at the mall. Maybe go and buy something nice like some new shoes or a new game so you and that Sollux person can play together online. Honestly, I don't understand how you play such games. They're just all so very triggering...Haha I believe I have just made a pun as you call it. As your games do involve pulling many triggers with all those guns and such. I hope you spend your money wisely. Hey, maybe you could get a job here too. Even though you do have a reasonable allowance of $25 a week, you could save up more money. Besides I see a lot of help wanted signs throughout the store...blah...blah...blah, trigger….blah" I started to tune him out. Honestly Kankri had explosive diarrhea of the mouth. Besides this mall was just crawling with little kids.

I was starting to get tired of his non stop talking. "You know what? I think I'll go now. Later Kankri." I waved and speed walked as fast as I could away from him. "Thank gog." I huffed. I started to walk around the mall. I had a reasonable amount of money in my pocket and thought about getting a few things. So went into the nearest store to find different makeup brushes. But I'd never tell anyone. I bought several things that consisted of a blush brush, two small bristled body paint brushes. (Shit was on sale 2 for $3) some black liquid eyeliner and red eye shadow. Candy apple red to be precise. Now all I need was some fake arse blood. Hey, I want to be a makeup artist one day! Actually I just wanted to try something that I saw on tumblr out.

I like experimenting with what I find. Anyways back to the task at hand. I continued to walk around the mall. Gotta find some fake blood. Hot Topic, one of the stores that I actually happen to like. They were having a Halloween sale. So many things to buy...hehehe… After that I walked out of the store a new man. No, not really. I mean one single trip there couldn't change me. I walked somewhere else, carrying the few bags I had. Then I heard music...but the sound of an acoustic guitar. It was on the second floor, curious I went up the escalator, carefully...Can't freaking trust stairs. That's when I saw him. I was facing his back, as he was sitting down plucking at his guitar like a pro. A weird yet oddly addicting tone emitting from it. He had tan arms too. God damn it I think I'm swooning...fuck.

I walked up to him as casually as I could, thank god we were the only two on the floor.

"Hello?" I asked walking up to him. He ceased his strumming and looked sideways. I got a quick glance at his face damn was he hot. Having second thoughts I retreated back down the escalator. That was close, his purple eyes were just amazing. Well that sounded a lot gayer than I planned. Anyways I probably won't see him again. I went back down to where Kankri told me to meet him. I really wished I hadn't. Cause there he was with that Cronus dude sucking face. Oh god damn it, he was groping my brother's arse like no one's business. I was pretty fucking triggered that's for sure. Oh dear god! Why!? Well looks like I need to disinfect my brain and eyeballs. I decided to make a move. An idea forming in my brilliant think pan. Walking obliviously as a I could I "accidentally" bumped into the Ampora dude. Causing him to disengage from my brother's lips.

"Dude I didn't mean to stop your makeout session, please proceed." I made my eyes go wide feigning shock and made a wussy gesture of fanning myself with my hand. "KANKRI? Oh my gog I feel so triggered." That did it because he snapped his eyes out of his daze. "Oh my gog." I then sat down rocking back and forth in fetal position. He kneeled down and hugged me. _NEED PERSONAL SPACE!_

"Oh my goodness, I didn't mean to trigger you so. My dear baby brother. I changed your diapers when you were little, fed you and bathed you I will protect...blah...blah...blah…" I just hugged him back sending a glare Cronus' way. He was glaring right back at me. He would have said something too if Kankri hadn't stood stood back up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry our time had to be cut short. I really am. Maybe we could um meet up sometime again?" He asked. Cronus nodded and instead of just a simple goodbye, he just had to kiss Kankri on the lips. Gross, I think I'm going to hurl.

"Cronus!" he blushed. "Not in front of the child!" Child. CHild...CHILD!? The fuck!? I am no child, I'm freaking 16. I just grumbled.

"Later Kani," he called out. Kani...Seriously? Well Kankri left with a blush that's for sure.

"Hey…" we were walking back to the car. "I want to apologize Kankri. I didn't really get triggered (I WAS GROSSED THE FUCK OUT THAT'S FOR FUCKING SURE!)" he looked at me in a disappointed way.

"Why?"

"It was gross to watch..I don't know how you can do that...and in public nonetheless."

"Well that's because you haven't experienced it yet.."

"So...Cronus your boyfriend now?"

"..." He didn't answer. So for several minutes we sat there in silence. Kankri driving us home. After pulling up to the driveway he said, "Yes. It appears so." I glanced at him. Before he could lecture me about love and what not I bolted out of the car and to my room. Once alone I realized I was thinking about _him_. I told myself that I was going insane. I couldn't get that messy hair out of my head or the tune of the song he was playing. I sighed, I'd probably never see him again.

* * *

That was so weird. I didn't see anything except for a head of black hair heading down the escalator. But damn, was that one cute arse voice. Man what I'd give to see the face that belonged to that voice. Even if it was only one word. 'Hello?' Man must've been some motherfucking miracles. Moving to this place was a hella fine idea. I mean it was pretty cool, I mean this place is great. For being 18 and all, this is my last year in high school. I was going to make the next few months worth it. Maybe find a boyfriend, now that would be mighty fine if I did that is.


End file.
